New Dawn Rising
by Qod-Chan aka Genrou
Summary: After Draco's death, a girl stumbles on something that she doesn't expect to see...it's finished! Go see the sequel! And thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!
1. Enter Tiamat

New Dawn Rising  
  
Chapter One  
  
The great beast moved among the shadows, her great eyes looking to the   
constellation Draco. How long had it been since she had seen another dragon? Draco   
had been the last, they had said, and people like Bowen and Kara regretted their   
destruction. She had learnt through her own teachings that they had killed the last   
dragons – why shouldn't she fear them? She wanted to be free to move again – but in   
her heart, she feared that humans would slaughter the Greats again. She let out a   
breathy, smoky sigh, and moved towards the river. A small creature in the bushes   
darted away, and her head flicked towards it. She laughed softly when she realised it   
was merely a rabbit moving into the protection of the undergrowth.  
"I've grown too frightened, too wary," she murmured. Her eyes flickered to the   
waterfall-veiled cave, slipping inside it. Draco lived here, once, she thought. Settling   
down, she prepared to rest for the night.  
  
  
Sayna glanced over her shoulder, sighing. She shouldered her pack, pressing   
on through the night. She could still hear the argument between her brother and her   
hated aunt and uncle. Her parents had faded at the age of five, and her brother had   
been twelve. Their Aunt Marianna and Uncle Andrew had taken charge of the two.   
At first, they thought it was extremely kind of them, but received no kindness at all.   
Now, Sayna's good brother Dylan was creating a distraction while she escaped from   
the cruelty. He would follow suit as soon as he could, fleeing to a friend of his. She   
promised she would meet him there, but begun to have doubts.  
  
The argument escalated, the twelve-year-old wincing as she caught audible   
parts of the shouting.  
"…I told you, I worked my backside off for the likes of you! I cleaned out the stables   
as you commanded, your highnesses!" Her uncle swore, and there was a crash as he   
hurled a table across the room.  
"Little whelp! You and your no-good sister do no work at all. If we weren't as kind   
as we are, you'd be on the streets by now, begging for coin. Count your lucky stars   
that you live in the country and not the city!" She ignored the cries, forcing herself   
on.  
  
It was not the greatest life for someone as young as twelve, and she was   
unsure of what would happen next. She feared that her cruel relatives would send out   
search parties, as they were rich enough to live in the countryside. Her father had   
once been a knight, and he had been extremely wealthy. After his death, her uncle   
had taken his role and lands. She believed that he had said the Old Code with his   
fingers crossed behind his back. She adjusted the long, slim sword she carried and   
went on.  
  
The night went on, and frightening sounds began to echo around her. She   
pulled her cloak around her as the dampness and cold set in, and she moved through   
the forest. She felt thirsty after travelling for so long. She hadn't been able to gather   
supplies before she left apart from a loaf of bread, so she would have to save it for   
another time. She licked her parched lips and moved on.  
"If I work out a way to Bowen's castle," she muttered, "Then I'll get them back and   
I'll become a knight."  
  
  
The creature watched the young girl emerge from the trees. She gasped at the   
sight of water, and collapsed by the small river that flowed from the waterfall. She   
cupped the water in her hands, scooping it into her mouth. How long had it been   
since she had eaten? The creature moved, and, in doing so, stepped on something that   
snapped. Loudly. The girl blinked, her head jerking up. Uh-oh…I've been seen…  
"Who's there?" Called the girl in her human tongue. There was silence as the beast   
moved further into the cave. "Wait…" She whispered, looking around her. "I've   
seen this place in my father's books! Oh, the Waterfall of Draco!" She ran her   
fingers along the rock, and stared at the waterfall. "If this is the place, then…I must   
see the cave!" Oh, shells…  
  
The girl stepped through the waterfall, wincing as she was drenched in   
water…and gasped.  
"Oh, you're beautiful!" The red-gold dragon cowered into the back of the cave,   
holding up a claw.  
"Please, don't…don't give me away. I think I'm the last…is it really true that the   
knight Bowen killed Draco?" The girl nodded solemnly.  
"He was given little choice. It was because Draco shared the heart of a wicked boy   
that he was forced to kill him. It wasn't his fault, really." The dragon blinked, her   
eyes widening.  
"Then it wasn't their fault? All the dragonslayers are gone?" The girl shrugged.  
"I don't know. There could be some, there may not be. But…what's your name?   
I've never seen a dragon before. I've always wanted to. I'm Sayna." The dragon   
smiled nervously, answering slowly.  
"My name…my name is Tiamat."  
"Wow…all my life I've been stuck with two pigs of relatives, and all I had to do was   
come down here and find you! Why didn't I think of running earlier?" She grinned.   
"Can you fly?" Tiamat turned away, unsure.  
"I…I don't know. I don't think so…I've never tried because I've hidden all my life."   
Sayna walked up to her, sitting beside her on the damp floor.  
"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're a dragon, right?" The great beast   
looked down at her with wide eyes.  
"Yes, but…I'm not the strongest. I'll never be as near as good as Draco or Benteline,   
or any of them for that matter. I'm the runt of the lot." Sayna put a hand gently on   
her scales.  
"No you're not! You're the one who lasted in the end." Tiamat snorted.  
"What, by hiding and cowering? I don't think so. I was scared of you – a girl no   
more than twelve!" She bowed her great head. "Tell me, is Bowen a dragon-lover?"   
Sayna nodded. "Well, that he may be, but if he sees an overgrown lizard like me,   
he'll die of shame. So will Kara." Sayna got up.  
"No they won't! Look, here' s a deal…I'll teach you to fly and breathe flame if you   
help me get to Bowen's castle. Okay?" Tiamat looked up.  
"Really? You'll do that for me?" The girl nodded. Tiamat got up on all fours.   
"Okay, then. I'm happy with it…come back tomorrow? At least you have a family to   
go back to." Sayna sighed, and slumped back down.  
"I don't. My parents died when I was young and my mean ol' aunt and uncle are – or   
should I say, were – 'taking care of me,' and I ran away. My brother Dylan is   
probably running as we speak after arguing with 'em for a few hours." She looked up   
at Tiamat. "Don't you have family of your own?" The dragon shrugged.  
"Wish I did, like you. I wish I had a mother to protect me like yours used to. But I   
suppose she's up there…a star." She showed the girl to a hole in the cave wall that   
showed the constellation Draco. Sayna grinned.  
"Wow…I wish I were a dragon." Tiamat blinked.  
"No, you don't. At least you don't have to spend your life hiding." Sayna rolled her   
eyes.  
"At least you don't get brutally whipped for not doing work hard enough." Tiamat   
grinned.  
"We're even then. So, we leave tonight?" Sayna beamed.  
"This very minute." 


	2. Bowen's Castle

Chapter two  
  
"Uh, Sayna...I believe we're lost." Tiamat looked around her in the wilderness, unsure of her surroundings. The girl threw up her hands in exasperation, sitting down firmly on the wet ground.  
"Well, I don't know where we are either! Why don't you fly up and see?" The dragon shifted from foot to foot, turning around. And, if dragons could blush, Tiamat would've.  
"I can't fly. I told you, didn't I? And you're supposed to teach me." Sayna rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, right. I forgot. Let's find a cliff, shall we? All you have to do is spread your wings and jump off it." Tiamat's eyes widened.  
"What?!? I'll _kill_ myself! I can't fly for what I'm worth." Tiamat sat next to the frustrated twelve-year-old, sighing. Sayna rubbed a hand affectionately on her gold-red scales, smiling.  
"I shouldn't scold you. See, you have an excuse. I can't fly either!" Tiamat grinned at her, and looked up to the stars. A silence was held between the two until Sayna spoke again.  
"If only Draco were here. He'd guide us. Or Bowen, even Kara." Tiamat stared at the stars for a moment.  
"He's always here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new dawn came, gentle hues of pale orange and pinks shining on Tiamat's scales. The pair had fallen asleep and had dropped their guard. Sayna rolled over, grumbling as someone prodded her with a stick.  
"Oi! Girlie! Wake up, will yer? Watcha doin' on me fields, eh?" Sayna shot awake, aware that Tiamat had disapperaed.  
"I...uh...I got lost on my way home. But it's day now, so I'll be going." The man grinned wickedly.  
"You will, will yer? Not so soon, missie. Watcha doing with a pretty blade like this 'un in your full bag, eh?" The putrid land-owner licked his lips, balancing the sword in his hand. "I'm gonna earn money offa you, in th' servant markets." Sayna's eyes widened.  
"You wouldn't! Besides, King Bowen and Queen Kara wouldn't allow such a thing!" The man licked his lips again.  
"Ah, but they won't know, will they? It's a black market, missie. Gonna sell yer elsewhere. Yer comin' wid me!" He pointed the sword at her, the tip hovering at her neck. She scrabbled backwards, and he kicked her over. "Look, if I'm gonna earn a living, y'can't leave, right?" She rolled over, clutching her stomach. A girl of twelve isn't much against a man of around thirty. But there was something he wasn't expecting. She may have been twelve, but she had extremely strong legs. She kicked out at the parts that hurt most. "Oi!" He yelled, running after her. "Come back here! I'm not done wid you yet!" He kicked her again, and she went sprawling.   
"Yer too jittery fer the market. I'd let you go, but you'd give away th' secret of th' black market. Sorry, can't 'ave that, missie! You'll have to go!" He raised the sword and she screamed, covering herself in defence. But as he raised it, he was knocked aside by something large and golden-red. Tiamat.  
"Leave my friend alone, you big bully!" She roared, pulling the sword from him. She handed it back to Sayna. "Don't let him touch it again." By now, the man had blanched white.  
"D-d-dragon!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. "There's a dragon! Run!" He stumbled and went in a headlong run. Sayna skipped from foot to foot, delighted.  
"You were amazing! Wonderful! Great! Tiamat, you're the best!" Tiamat turned away, bashful.  
"It's only 'cos I'm big and scary. I'm not really." Sayna danced around her, a spring in her step.  
"You're better than that! You're a dragon and more! You stood up for what is right, didn't you? It's the Dragon Pledge!" Tiamat grinned.  
"That's enough. Look, didn't you say the castle was north? That's north! See, Draco's making the North Star shine for us. Let's go." Sayna held up a hand.  
"You have to learn how to fly, first. C'mon, let's find a cliff."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dylan, I'm sure your sister is okay. She's got out of a lot of things before." Dylan was slumped over a table with a mug of ale in his hand, and he looked up with watery eyes at his friend.  
"She's twelve, for Bowen's sake. She may die if I'm not there!" His friend Adam put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, friend. Knowing her, she can get out of anything. Say, we'll take the horses out later to day and look for her. How's that?" Dylan sighed.  
"I guess. But quickly. I think she's headed for the castle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiamat stared over the edge of the cliff, Sayna on her back. She winced at the drop to the river below, and turned her great wedge-shaped head back to the girl.  
"Are...are you positive I can do this? I'm sure Bowen won't mind..." Sayna waved the thought away.  
"I don't think he'll be happy with a dragon who can't fly. C'mon, you can do this!" Tiamat spread her wings, staring at the wingspan.  
"I think they're small." Sayna rolled her eyes.  
"You're stalling! Besides, your wings are huge. On the count of three, then. One...two..." Tiamat leapt from the cliff, eyes closed. She sped down towards the ground, Sayna shrieking and clinging to her neck in terror. Suddenly, her graceful wings opened, and she soared upwards. She beat the air once, twice, and caught a thermal.  
"It's wonderful! You're flying!" Tiamat grinned.  
"Of course I am! How d'you think we got up here?" Sayna laughed aloud, throwing her hands above her.  
"Oh, the opportunities! We can go anywhere! Let's go...to Bowen's castle!" Tiamat swooped, tucking her wings at her side. She spread them once again, and they soared over the trees.  
"King Bowen, here we come!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bowen stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"Let me hear this again, good lord. You were watching over your fields when your people ducked at screamed at the sight of a dragon." He sighed, watching the man in front of him wring his hands. "No more dragons exist, lord. Draco was the last. Please, leave." He rubbed his temples, and Kara walked in.  
"Still complaints, or more sightings?" Bowen nodded.  
"Do they have to do this to me? It's bad enough that I killed my best fiend," he grumbled. Kara sat on her throne beside him, placing a hand over his.  
"Now, Bowen. Calm yourself...remember, it's only dawn, and you have a day to get through." Suddenly, the guards burst in, bearing a gibbering man.  
"What's wrong with him?" Demanded Bowen, eyeing the man. The guards exchanged looks, and one begun.  
"It's like this, my King. He came to us, babbling about a dragon or something. We sat him down, gave him a down of ale and he told us the whole thing teeth chattering. We didn't believe him - but he showed us his bruises. He said that some whelp was on his lands, and he was about to dispatch of her when the dragon knocked him aside. It's up to you, m'lord." Bowen's gaze continued to rest on the man, and he looked up.  
"Are you positive he isn't lying?" The man spluttered, foam spraying from his mouth.  
"It was there, King! It tried to kill me! Pulled m'sword out of me hands in front of me very eyes...look! The cuts are there. Yer believe me, dontcha?" Bowen frowned.  
"Hm, hold the man for further questioning. We'll see about this 'dragon'. Oh, and could you send out a number of patrols, just in case it's true? Good man!" The guard bowed, and the pair led the struggling, spluttering man away.  
  
Hours passed, Bowen and Kara brooding on what had happened. As they thought, they were interrupted by a crash outside and voices.  
"What kind of landing was that?!?" There was a rumble, and an answer.  
"Leave me alone. *You* don't have wings, do you?" Bowen and Kara hurried out the door, gasping at what they saw. A girl and a red-gold dragon stood facing each other, the girl as young as twelve with a mask of exasperation on her face.  
"You exist!" Blurted Bowen, his eyes wide. The girl fell to her knees, gasping.  
"King Bowen, Queen Kara! This is Tiamat, the last of the dragons!" 


	3. A nasty shock

Chapter three  
  
Bowen stared, flabbergasted.  
"Draco was the last," he finally said, his eyes still wide. Sayna grinned.  
"But you overlooked one, your Greatness! *Tiamat* is the last of them all." He walked slowly up to Tiamat, who by now had recovered from her crash. The dragon stood still as he ran a hand over her burnished scales.  
"But...how? How did you survive my cruel wrath in the days I was..." Tiamat surpressed a grin.  
"I hid from you, Lord. Call it cowardly if you wish, but I admit I was scared of you." Bown dropped to his knees.  
"Your Majesty," he whispered, bowing his head. Kara was over her shock, and walked slowly forward, red hair shining in the sun.  
"The last of them all...the most beautiful of them all." And, if dragons could blush, Tiamat would've.  
"I'm...I'm the runt of them all, don't bow to *me*." Sayna, by now, felt to shy to speak. She slipped into the shadows of the wall, seemingly overlooked and forgotten. Bowen looked up at Tiamat.  
"You're not a runt...you're a dragon! Queen of the skies!" These words attracted the guards. One of them almost fainted, another yelled and yet another was speechless.  
"But they don't exist!" Cried one. "It's a dragon! A DRAGON!"  
  
The next few minutes were minutes of confusion and utter terror for poor Tiamat, who was unused to people. She backed away towards the wall, unsure of what was going on. People wanted to touch her or see her, and she wasn't expecting such treatment.  
"Sayna, help me! They'll listen to you!" She hissed out of the corner of her mouth. The twelve-year-old sprang in front of her, sword pointing at the incoming circle.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She shrieked, the sword turning to each person nearby. "Can't you see that she's terrified? She hasn't been around people for most of her life, for Draco's sake! Get out of my way!" She shoved people aside. "Tiamat, let's leave this place. It's obvious these people aren't ready." She mounted, and whispered, "Do it." Tiamat, still unsure, spread her wings and beat the air. The people shrinking below them yelled and screamed, but the young girl was immune to their cries.  
"Sayna, where are we going? I thought you wanted to go to the castle, not away from it!" Sayna pointed out Draco's Waterfall, and they settled down to land.  
"My reason is because these people, so full of greed and wickedness, aren't worthy of you. The knights of the Old Code indeed...what a joke! My uncle is supposed to be a knight, and look at him! Let us stay here for a few days, and only then when the world sees how ungrateful they are shall I allow us to return." Tiamat cocked her head in curiosity.  
"Wise words for one so young," she said, folding her wings. Sayna shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter. It's just that it angers me how ungrateful and...and...savage they can be! It was only when I pointed my sword that they obeyed. Isn't that the only way people listen?" She sighed, stroking Tiamat's hide. "But you are not to be blamed. I'm hungry. How 'bout you?" She said, changing subjects. Tiamat grinned.  
"I want to try a claw at open-wind hunting. I've always wanted to."   
  
Tiamat hunted, and came back pleased and triumphant. She brought back a deer and a few rabbits, and decided it should be sufficient enough for one day.  
"Urgh, did you really kill 'em like that?" Asked Sayna, lip curling in disgust. "No thanks! I'll stick to my bread. You eat it; you're a growing dragon. Besides, you'll need strength." Tiamat blinked.  
"For what? Has this got to do with the fact that I'm a runt?" Sayna stood up, outraged.  
"Call yourself that again, Ti, and...and...well, you're *not* a runt! You're the most beautiful, gorgeous creature this planet bears! There are creatures who call themselves beautiful...like the wretched women in the village. But I know their hearts are dark, believe me. You are not. You're heart is pure gold!" Tiamat looked at her chestplate, and looked up at Sayna.  
"But you have beauty too, Sayna. Inner beauty...the heart of a pheonix, the wisdom of a dragon and the spirits of Unicorns that used to run free long ago." She paused. "If I have to share my heart with Sayna, it shall only be you." The girl blushed, and leaned into Tiamat's scales.  
"You're the most wonderful gift a girl could have, Ti."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunset of the day flooded over the castle, streaming through the stain-glass windows like a blanket. The clouds were shades of light peach, the sun a dragon-red. The trees were splashed with delicate shades of pink and yellow, the burning sky orange. It seemed peaceful. But the beautiful sunset did nothing to improve the atmosphere inside the castle.  
  
Bowen was angry. All in an instant, he had lost his only touch with dragonkind, and all he had to blame was his mouth. Kara tried to comfort him, to no avail. He desperately thought where the creature could be, but could think of no place.  
"Perhaps she went back to the places of Draco?" Suggested Kara, watching him pace in front of the royal thrones. Bowen shook his head.  
"No, she's a wise creature. Where would she go...concealed from mankind...a place where a dragon-lover would go for quiet thoughts?" He looked up through the window. "Where, Draco, where? Where is she?" He whispered. "She's the last, Draco. Please show me to her. I *must* speak with her." He received no answer. Kara sighed.  
"I have duties to attend to, dear. I'll be on the grounds with Maia...you know my handmaiden, don't you?" Bowen nodded absentmindedly. His wife disappeared from the room, and he was alone.  
"Draco? If only...if only he could tell..." There was a low chuckle, almost indistinct.  
{Look where the flow falls, Bowen.} Bowen turned around, but Draco didn't stand there. The words echoed in his mind.  
"The flow falls? What flow? Draco? Tell me!" There was nothing more. He thought hard, unable to reveal the place in his mind. "The flow...what kind of flow? And where does it fall, and why?" He slumped in his throne, and looked upwards at the mural that spiralled and curved on his ceiling. There were several images, there; it was the whole story of Bowen, Draco and Einen, beautifully painted. But wait...what was that? There was a waterfall, and a river flowing from it. A dragon stood there, defending Bowen as Einen and his men fled. Bowen stared at it...  
"The flow...the flow falls! Flow? Water! Water flows! And it falls! A waterfall! Draco's Waterfall!" He rushed to his feet, running out of the room. He knocked over a servant bringing him wine, and he sped to the stables. The stableboy blinked in surprise.  
"Lord? Where-" Bowen ignored him, and rushed to his horse. He leapt onto it, and rode out of the castle as fast as he could go. The boy shook his head. "Kings! They're all the same."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tiamat! Hush! Someone's coming." Tiamat crouched in the back of the cave, and Sayna drew her sword. She slid out from behind the waterfall, and hid behind the rocks. The stranger rode past her, and being dark, she couldn't see his face. She leapt from the rocks onto the stranger's back, holding the sword at his throat.  
"Move, you die! Who are you?" She demanded. The man threw her off, and she gasped. "King Bowen!" He smiled and chuckled, dismounting.  
"I admit, you're a tough one. You never told us your name." The girl pulled herself out of the river, and shook the water off.  
"The name's Sayna," she said, suspicious of Bowen's actions. "Why are you here?" Bowen sighed, and pulled his horse to the side.  
"To apologise for the people's behavior earlier. I know that Tiamat may have been unused to people, so naturally she was frightened and unsure...it's okay, I'm alone. She can come out now." Sayna eyed him, and turned around, cupping hands around her mouth.  
"It's okay, it's Lord Bowen." Tiamat shyly emerged from the falls, her golden eyes glittering in the darkness.  
"King Bowen?" She said, quietly. Her scales glistened in the moonlight, the red-gold catching the pale yellow of the moon.  
"I've been riding all evening to find you. Draco told me you'd be here, Lady Tiamat." The dragon blinked, cocking her head.  
"All evening? For me?" He nodded.  
"You're the last, Tiamat. After losing Draco, I-" He broke off. "I was wondering if you'd like to come back to the castle." Sayna, for the second time that day, jumped in front of Tiamat, brandishing her sword, pointing it at Bowen.  
"No, we don't want to. Don't they understand what a miracle is? Tiamat exists! She is the last! Yet, they acted all grabby and showy. I could feel their hearts full of wickedness, thinking of the uses for her. But I shan't allow it! To get to Tiamat, you must kill me! She is not going back to that wretched devil-pit!" Tiamat clenched her teeth, awaiting Bowen's reaction. She had just spoken angrily to a king, and, in most kingdoms, would pay the price for it. But Bowen wasn't surrounded by guards, and wasn't facing a six-foot soldier. He was facing the most spirited, enlightened young woman who was determined to give her life for one of the greatest beasts to live.  
"No, then I will not force you." Another pause. "I will go back to the castle now that we've had this talk. If you wish, you may come along too. I won't force you. But I'd be honoured with a lady like yourself among our ranks, child." With those words, he remounted and rode away. Sayna trembled, her eyes set on the sword in her hands.  
"Perhaps we will," she called after him, "But another time." 


	4. The brightening stars

Chapter four  
  
Tiamat looked up at the glittering stars, Sayna standing beside her. The night was warm with a gentle breeze that tugged at the girl's hair.  
"So it's true," Tiamat whispered. Sayna blinked.  
"What's true?" The auburn dragon smiled.  
"It *will* happen. Sayna, look at the stars. What do you notice?" Sayna stared for a moment, and smiled.  
"They're brighter!"  
"Exactly. This means something important is going to happen, Sayna," she said, excitedly. "And when it happens, I will not be the last dragon!" Sayna's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" The dragon grinned.  
"The spirits are forming a new dragon. He will come down here and live..." she sighed. "With him, they won't need *me*. Sayna, I want you to do something for me." The girl looked up at her friend.  
"Yes? Tell me!" Tiamat leaned forwards, wisdom in her eyes.  
"I will tell you, but you must listen carefully."  
  
  
Bowen was in bed when he heard the flapping of a dragon outside. He threw off his bedcovers, Kara mumbling in her sleep and turning over as he threw on a cloak.  
"Mmph, Bowen, if this is another sudden midnight walk, then count me out..." she was murmuring, but the words fell on deaf ears. Bowen had already dashed out of the room. He ran through the throne room to the main court, and stopped in his tracks. Tiamat and Sayna stood there, a smile on their faces."We decided that we'd return," said Sayna, quietly. Bowen gave them a deep bow, and a winning smile.  
"I'm glad that you did. It's been too many years without a dragon nearby." Tiamat cocked her head.  
"And what about Draco? He still lives..." Bowen his head to the young dragon.  
"What?!?" Bowen managed to say, chokingly. Tiamat leaned fowards.  
"Bowen, look up." He turned his head to the stars, wondering whether he'd see Draco circling in the sky or not. But he saw the constellation, and blinked.  
"Yes, the constellation...and?" Tiamat laughed.  
"Don't you see the changes, King? Look *closer*." He squinted, and noticed that the stars were brighter. "Don't you see? Bowen, I will not be the last." Bowen frowned.  
"Explain." Sayna stroked the scales of her friend, and looked up at Bowen.  
"A few years from now, my King, a new dragon will be born, a gift from Draco to you. An egg will be bourn down to this planet by the spirits of the Greats." Bowen's jaw dropped.  
"Another...another dragon? But...how?" Tiamat put a claw to his lips.  
"Hush, Bowen. This night is magical; words have more meaning and consequences than you think. Yes, another. But you will take this dragon, and keep him safe. You will entrust him into the good monastary that Brother Gilbert built. Listen closely, Bowen, and I will tell tales of the future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bowen listened in silence to what Tiamat had forsawn, and what she knew. When she finally finished, he whispered, "And what will happen to you, beautiful one?" Tiamat and Sayna exchanged glances.  
"When the time comes, Bowen, you shall know. Now ready yourself...this dragon must not fall into the wrong hands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Two spirits combined

Chapter five  
  
In the few years to come before the new Dragon, Tiamat was secret guardian of the castle, a hidden confident with Sayna, Bowen making sure they weren't touched or harmed. Though their life was under utmost secrecy, the few signs that a Dragon existed couldn't be helped. Farmers arrived, reporting that cows and sheep had gone missing for no reason. Bowen didn't answer them completely, leaving them with a few ideas for causes of the disappearences.  
  
It was also during these years she saw her brother - though she never met him. He arrived, a knight's son, and Bowen, knowing his cause and what he had done for his sister, gave him a knighthood, and he was told to recite the Old Code. From her place with Tiamat, she watched her brother gain it, tears running down her face. He too lived at the castle - but he never met her.  
  
It was on one of those evenings that the Dragon went hunting that Tiamat and Sayna were seated together in the waterfall cave by Draco's Falls. Busy with a cow, and Sayna busy with her more appetizing dinner of roasted fish, Tiamat didn't notice the signs in the stars until the end. Her head jerked up, and her light, feather-like ears perked up. She quickly hurried out of the waterfall cave, Sayna following anxiously. Over the years, she had grown to be a more mature, beautiful girl, and into a young and elegant young woman.  
The Dragon's eyes widened.  
"It's happening," she whispered, her eyes on the constellation Draco. "It's happening! Come, Sayna - we must hasten to the castle!" Sayna vaulted onto the Dragon's back, her hair whipping in the breeze.  
"The newborn is here?" She yelled over the sound of the wind as they soared over the lands.  
"Yes," Replied Tiamat, beating her wings faster. "Look to the stars, young Rider! Look!" Sayna stared, and gasped in surprise. There was a new star, a new star born! And it shone brighter than anything!  
"We must tell Bowen...we must tell him to get ready!" The sixteen-year-old on her back looked worried.  
"But what if we don't get there in time?" She asked, anxious.  
"We *will*. I just hope Bowen will be awake..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, Bowen was turning over in his sleep. In these years, he had aged, and he felt that death was near. He opened his eyes wearily, to see a light from outside his window. He got up, and ambled towards the courtyard.  
"Who...who's there?" There was a rumble, and he narrowed his eyes at the light. "Who...who is it?"  
{Bowen, hurry! The new one is born! To my cave! Hasten!} Bowen blinked.  
"Draco? But...how, why?" But he knew when Draco personally called to him, he had to go. He walked as fast as he could to the stables, pulled himself onto a horse, and started towards the cave. The journey seemed short in the darkness, but it was probably because he had his mind on the new dragon. His heart thudded in his chest, and when he got there, he was met by Sayna and Tiamat.  
"You came, King. I am pleased. Let us find the egg." They stepped into the cave together, the hot grounds and the steamy air almost choking them, though Tiamat seemed accustomed to it. The light was dim, and when they reached the end of the cave, Bowen looked around.  
"There's nothing here," He wailed. Sayna took him by the shoulders and steered him to a wall.  
"Tap the wall, Bowen. What do you notice?" He cocked an ear.  
"It's hollow," he muttered. Tiamat nodded.  
"Now, remove that slab. Nobody shall touch it but you." He slid the slab away, and cried out in alarm. A huge, whitish-gold egg sat there in a bed of leaves. He took it gently in both hands, and turned back to the others.  
"The son of Draco...now, we go to the monastory!" Tiamat and Sayna exchanged anxious looks.  
"No, Bowen. Our path...is different." He looked from one to the other, searching for answers.  
"Why? What're you going to do?" Tiamat breathed in.  
"There is another dragon, is there not?" Bowen nodded.  
"But what...why?" Tiamat and Sayna stood closer together.  
"Bowen, we are going to do something you wouldn't dare imagine. We are going to combine souls into one being; when the time comes, Tiamat will be released again." Bowen was silent in shock.  
"You're not going to train or teach the dragon?" Tiamat shook her head.  
"The monks must, as should you. Go now, Bowen! You will never see us again. Do as the spirits commanded!" Bowen bowed to them, tears on his face.  
"I'll never forget you, neither of you..." He hurried with the egg to the monastary. Tiamat and Sayna were alone.  
"The time is right, Sayna." She glanced through a small hole. Sayna nodded.  
"Then let us do it, Tiamat."  
Together, they placed hand against claw, and chanted,  
  
"Now the time has finally come,  
You and I must combine as one.  
The new dragon will be born, aye,  
But until he learns how to try,  
If he learns from evil and right,  
We shall return, together in might!  
Let it be now,  
Let us combine,  
Let it be now,  
That you become mine."  
  
There was a flash of light, a breeze whipped up. A young girl sat in the middle, confused and terrified. Her bedraggled reddish-brown hair hung about her shoulders, her bright amber eyes frightened.  
"I...I am born..." she whispered. "I am Tiana!" 


End file.
